superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Storybook Characters
The Super Readers visit and live with many fairytale and storybook characters. This page will describe the many characters who appear in storybooks, as well as lead you to their each own unique page. Storybrook Village Characters who live in Storyrbook Village The Beanstalk Family Whyatt Beanstalk: The leader of the Super Readers, Whyatt is a fun loving boy who is often going around helping others. He cares deeply for his entire family and hates to disappoint others. Baby Joy: Whyatt's little sister. Joy is a typical baby and cries very easily. Usually she can be seen being held by her mom, or with Whyatt or their older brother or father. She can't really say much just yet. In Season 3, she is voiced by Kira Gelineau. Mrs. Beanstalk: Whyatt, Joy, and Jack's mother. She is very kind and is also a book author with her husband doing the illustrations. Mr. Beanstalk: Joy, Whyatt, and Jack's father. He does book illustrations. Jack Beanstalk: Jack is an 18 year old boy. He is Whyatt's brother. The Pig Family Pig: Pig is a member of the super readers. He loves to build and imitate his dad when it comes to construction work. Eldest Pig: The oldest brother pig out of three. He likes Green. Middle Pig: The second oldest brother of the pig siblings. He likes Red. Poppa Pig: Pig's father, a construction worker. His sons fashion is most likely inspired from his normal wardrobe. Poppa Pig's Brothers: The three pigs' uncles. The Red Riding Hood Family Red: The tomboy girl of the group of super readers. She loves to have fun and helping out. But she can be rude some of the time without realizing it. Grandma: Red lives with her grandmother who often is seen baking or trying to help Red. Red really cares for her. The Pea Family Princess Pea: The daughter of the princess and Prince from the book "Princess and the Pea". The fourth member of the Super Readers. Queen Pea: Queen Pea was the same princess from the story "Princess and the Pea" who married the Prince after passing a special test set up by his mother. Compared to Princess Pea, she is very realistic. King Pea: The Prince from the story "Princess and the Pea", his mother had set up a very tricky test in order to determine who was good enough to marry her son. Other Girls Jill: From the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill". She is generally nice, but she often plays roughly when with Pig. Little Bo Peep: From the nursery rhyme "Little Bo Peep". Goldilocks: From "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". She is often seen playing with Baby Bear and seems to be mature for her age. Cinderella: A young brown haired girl from the tales of "Cinderella" Sleeping Beauty: An asian girl who loves to sleep. She is one of Princess Pea's princess friends. From the fairytale "Sleeping Beauty". Older Girl: Whyatt meets her in class one day and notices she comes from a very different part of the world. Other Boys Peter Piper: From the tongue Twister "Peter Piper". Little Boy Blue: A close friend of Red's. He can be a bit intimidated by her rough nature and was afraid of her at first until he got to know her. Animals Puppy: Adopted by Whyatt in one episode, Puppy became the on and off fifth member of the Super Readers. Three Bears: Consisting of Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Baby Bear. Goldilocks is often with one of them, as they all come from "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" Wolfy: The son of the Big Bad Wolf, Wolfy can be mischievous and silly. Books Characters who live in the books Hansel and Gretel: Two young kids who eat the witches Gingerbread home without asking. Humpty Dumpty: An egg who gets stuck on a wall and must be encouraged to get down. Tortoise and the Hare: Two race partners who learn that life isn't all about winning first place. Boy: A child who cried wolf and needs help to get the towns people to listen to him. Rumpelstiltskin (Character): A funny little helper of a very demanding Princess Rapunzel: Rapunzel is stranded high above ground and is in aid of a Prince Ugly Duckling: With the help of the super readers Ugly Duckling learned to swim Shoemaker and Elves: A shoemaker who tries to discover who his secret helpers are Miss Muffet: At first Miss Muffet was frightened of a spider who only wanted to be her friend. The Ant and the Grasshopper: Ant teaches Grasshopper, and Pig a very special lesson about planning ahead. Red Hen: The Super Readers help Red Hen when her own friends wouldn't. Frog Prince and Princess: A frog and girl who loved to play together. But she does not like him when he is in human form due to not being fun anymore. Tom Thumb: A young boy ready to go on his own adventure The Emperor: A very self concious emperor who doesn't want to look foolish in front of his friends Twelve Dancing Princesses: 12 very secretive girls 3 Billy Goats Gruff: Three goats who wish to get home but a Troll won't let them Thumbelina: A tiny girl who set out on an adventure to find her brother Beauty and the Beast: Beauty was originally concerned they were too different but learns that when he learns to behave, they are not so different... Princess and Rumplestiltskin: A princess who tries to do work but her little partner won't help her Tiddalick Frog: A frog who loves to play in water but has no clue he keeps wasting it and taking it from the others he lives near. Farmer and Wife: An impulsive farmer who was wasting his wishes until the super readers got him to realize this. The Goose: A goose who kept laying golden eggs, but her owner refused to share them or let her stop. Little Girl: A young girl whose magical pot won't stop making porridge! Pinnochio: Pinnochio accidentally breaks a few things but keeps lying to Gepetto and as a result, his nose keeps growing... Momotaro the Peach Boy: A young boy who tries to make a Dragon stop breathing flames, but his three friends Monkey, Dog, and Pheasent won't quit arguing. Gingerbread Boy: A very speedy cookie! Little Ghost: A ghost afraid of Halloween until he learns of how to deal with this Ella: A young girl who wishes to touch, play, and be with the stars in the sky Young Prince: A negetive boy trying to find a Magic Carpet. Santa: Whyatt and the super readers wished to learn of Santa's childhood and past Little Mermaid: A sad mermaid who wished to play with the humans on the beach but knew she couldn't until the super readers made her realize she did have some special advantages. Juan Bobo and the Pig: Juan Bobo gets very confused when his Momma tells him some important instructions Snow White: Snow White is often tempted by the Wicked Queen who wants to give her a very lethal apple Old Man and Mice: A rice cake maker who keeps trying to get his rice cakes back from a hungry mouse family Peter Rabbit: Peter Rabbit is a tricky cottontail who often searches for vegetables to give his mama. The Boy Who Drew Cats: A little boy who struggles to draw a picture for an Emperor Aladdin: A boy who wants his wish to come true, but the Genie does not wish to grant it. George and the Dragon: A cowardly knight who needs to try to defeat a dragon in order to save his Princess The Swiss Family Robinson: A family originally trapped on an island White Rabbit: The super readers try to help him avoid being late for a tea party. Dr. Dolittle: A young boy who can speak to, and understand animals. New Dragon: A young dragon who moves to Fairytale Land and is eager to find his story but with a lot of trouble along the way... The Prince and the Pauper: Two young males from different sides of the social standings who switched places once due to looking very much alike. But they then missed their old homes and re-switched. Mouse King: Appears in "The Nutcracker". Mouse King is very cranky and plans to change how the musical performance plays out. Eraser: A villian in the comic book "Attack of the Eraser". As a villian he keeps erasing the words from Reader Valley and causing trouble for the citizens. Tooth Fairy: Having questions, Super Why and the Readers go to visit her. Rhyming Chef: From a Cookbook. Whyatt and friends go to visit him in hopes of learning how to bake properly. He has a little sister and was also baking for her. Piper and Pascal: Two young sibling pirates from the episode "The Beach Day Mystery". Super Why helped them when the mean pirate Briny Bart kept giving them clues to a treasure that they couldn't understand. Swan Maiden: A young girl who turns into a swan everyday and must leave for home around sunset. She is friends with a Prince that she plays with everyday. City Mouse and Country Mouse: Two mice brothers from different parts of the world, so one will often go visit the other. King Midas: A king with the golden touch, he thinks more is better despite the problems it may cause. Mother Goose: Rhyming Royalty herself! She is friendly but sort of a ditz in terms of remembering things. Webby: A young penguin trying to save his town from the Squirmy Germies. Charlie: A bear afraid of everything! Molly: A dancing doll originally afraid of performing in front of others. Her confidence was boosted upon receiving special magic slippers and now she loves to perform whenever possible. King Eddie: originally a foolish king who only wished to eat Spaghetti. Until he learned that you have to try new things as a part of growing up in order to remain healthy. Nalia: The super readers fly into a book to explore anchient Egypt in hopes of figuring out how to read their special map with egyptian symbols all over it and meet Nalia along the way. Jasper: A male who wishes to become a cowboy and had to use his cowpoke skills to save the day Baby Dino: A young dinosaur child who got seperated from her mommy. Princess Gwennie: A comical princess who honestly had no clue what job she wished to take up until realizing her talent had been comedy when she saved her father from a dragon. Bradbury: A young boy interested in winning a robot toy race using his robotic puppy. Math-A-Million: A math superhero who needs to help the mayor with a party. Monty: A loveable monster who wants to become a musician but has no clue what he wants to play Zora: A young artist in search of any inspiration goes with the super readers to a magical art museum. Galileo: An adult who studies space. Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Storybook Village Category:Females Category:Males Category:Series